


I Will Follow You 'Cause I'm Under Your Spell

by danceinpurgatory



Series: Requests and Commissions [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fandom Pairing, Impregnation, Insecurity, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Married Couple, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Post-Canon, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Praise Kink, Self Confidence Issues, Self Consciousness, Sexual Content, Ship, wholesome ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinpurgatory/pseuds/danceinpurgatory
Summary: Corrin and Felicia are finally ready to start a family, but the former experiences a slight block.A request made by the lovely lsjsim128! (´∀｀)
Relationships: Felicia/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Requests and Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197080
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3
Collections: Vivienne's Commissions/Requests





	I Will Follow You 'Cause I'm Under Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lsjsim128](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsjsim128/gifts).



> Ahoy hoy, readers!
> 
> So after a few weeks of redrafting and rewriting this work, I've finally finished it! This also marks the first time I've ever written for a pairing/ship in the time I decided to be a writer, requested by lsjsim128!
> 
> And despite not being what you'd probably call a "pairing fanatic" or "shipper" (as I don't really pay attention to pairings/ships, mostly due to the toxicity surrounding the concept), I personally think that the Corrin/Felicia ship is adorable yet underrated, and thus deserves more attention. This was also a pleasure to write, despite having gone through multiple phases before publication (and most of that was just trying to get the words right, god dammit).
> 
> There's also spoilers for the entirety of Fire Emblem: Fate's Revelation route (that may be an exaggeration though), so be mindful of them as you read, especially if you haven't played/finished it yet.
> 
> So with all that out of the way, I hope you enjoy(ed) reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'll be tickled pink if you did, even if just a little.

It's been several years since the war between Nohr and Hoshido ended and Anankos was defeated. Although Corrin was given the opportunity to become Valla's ruler, he turned it down as he had his mind set on something—or _someone_ —that meant much more to him: Felicia. Corrin chose to spend the rest of his life with his personal maid, who had been with him ever since he was taken in by Nohr, and settle into a home in a quiet, peaceful village with her.

Despite having once been a servant to him, Corrin saw Felicia as something much more. He saw her as someone he could confide in. Someone he could trust. **_Someone he loved_**. Sure, Felicia was clumsy half of the time, but he didn't mind. Corrin loved her, and he loved everything about her, including her flaws. And she loved him all the same. Felicia stuck by his side through everything, even when he was branded a traitor by both kingdoms, both of which he considered family. She comforted him through his worse days and nights, when he couldn't bear the burden of being condemned by his real family and the family that raised him, both of which he loved dearly. She gave him strength through it all, and it was because of her that he kept going.

After everything was said and done, and after the feuding kingdoms finally came to a resolve, Corrin proposed to Felicia, and they got married not too long after. A few years have passed since then, and the couple had been humoring the idea of starting a family. They were both a bit nervous about becoming parents and had been holding off for a while, but now... they were ready.

...Or so they had thought.

As of recently, they had decided that they were, for sure, going to have a baby. There were myriad discussions about it, and they both seemed excited to start a family. Corrin was just as excited as his wife was, but he found himself feeling anxious all the while. It wasn't that he didn't want to have a child, it's just that... he wasn't sure if he'd make the cut at being a father, let alone a good one.

This anxiety caused his self confidence to falter, though he wouldn't show it to Felicia. She was excited to start a family with him, to become a mother. How could he let her down when she's so excited for it? He just couldn't bring himself to let his dear wife know.

So Corrin bottled up his emotions, which only took a toll on his wellbeing and self confidence in the long run. He had grown increasingly self-conscious as a result, a feeling which had terrorized him only for a moment in the past. Now, it had come back stronger, ready to terrorize him once more.

This had gone on for quite a while... until it finally broke the prince. Corrin sobbed into his hands in their shared room, as quietly as he could, tears flowing endlessly from his ruby orbs. His abiding thoughts of self-consciousness and loathing had become too much for him to handle. He wanted to tell Felicia, but he didn't want her to call it off for the sake of his wellbeing. Not when this whole thing was something she had been looking forward to. He didn't want her to bear his burden.

Corrin was alone with these thoughts... until he heard a voice.

"Corrin?"

It was Felicia's. He immediately recognized the softness of her voice, a voice that eased him every time.

The male quickly shot up, puffy, bloodshot eyes meeting icy blue ones. "F-Felicia," he uttered, trying to hide the fact that he had obviously been crying. It was far too late for that, however, as she had already caught on.

"Corrin, my love, have you been... crying?"

"I-I... Uh..." No matter how hard he wanted to deny it, and no matter how hard he wanted to tell her he was fine (when in actuality he wasn't), he couldn't do it. Corrin would never lie to his beloved wife, and he could never bring himself to do so. So he confessed.

"Y-Yes... Felicia, there's-- there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Felicia slowly approached the male to soothe her beloved, a hand reaching out to his head to stroke his fluffy hair. "My love... What's bothering you? You know you can tell me anything."

Corrin hung his head and remained silent, save for his hiccups and heavy breathing, trying to gather his thoughts. When he did, he looked back up at his concerned lover and spoke. "I-I'm sorry... I should've told you sooner. I... I didn't want you to find out this way..."

"Corrin." The woman brought both hands to his cheeks to cup his face, rubbing her thumbs against the flesh below his eyes to wipe away his tears as she looked into his eyes tenderly. "You don't have any reason to apologize. I'll always, _always_ be here for you, no matter what, like I've always been. Please, don't hesitate to tell me what's troubling you!"

Hearing her words of comfort made Corrin feel much more at ease, and he managed to calm down because of them. Because of her.

"Okay... The thing is, I'm... _worried_. I'm worried that I won't be a good father for our child, that I'll just let them down. I'll be a terrible father. I-I'm pathetic, Felicia. I'm so anxious and scared and... I don't want to be a failure to our child."

Felicia stared into his eyes, his loathing words sinking into her mind. Then she kissed him—planting an ever-tender kiss on his lips. They were salty and wet, soaked by his tears. Yet they were soft, soft as they had always been, since the day they first kissed. Corrin melted into the kiss, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her closer, situating her on his lap.

After what seemed like an eternity, they parted, allowing Felicia to speak. "Corrin, you're not pathetic or a failure, and I know our child won't think of you as such. Anything but. It's okay to feel the way you do, because your feelings are yours—and they're valid. I don't want you to think that I would think of you any less because you feel the way you do, because that's far from the truth. You're my world, beloved. You mean everything to me. And I won't let you to think otherwise! I love you, Corrin, so very much."

Upon hearing those words, Corrin fell silent. Felicia was always there for him when he needed her most, even now, yet he was always taken aback by her little speech. But it brought him serenity. He could feel his woes melting away just from those words alone.

**_And in their place, he found joy._ **

"F-Felicia, beloved... _thank you_."

Corrin gave her a little thank you kiss, earning a giggle from the latter, who was still sitting on his lap. "I'm glad I was able to help! But what I said is true, you know."

"Well, I know that," he spoke with a chuckle. "And... I think I'm ready."

"Huh?"

"I'm ready... to have a child with you. To impregnate you."

Corrin felt so much more confident now, and it brought a smile to Felicia's face.

"Straight to the point, I see," she joked. "But I'm glad. When do you want to try?"

"We can try now, if you want."

Felicia giggled. "Alright, then! I can tell you're pretty excited, and it's not just by the look on your face."

It took Corrin a minute to realize it, but his _little friend_ seemed to be poking out at the woman, pricking her thigh. Upon realization, Corrin blushed from embarrassment. He didn't normally get obvious boners like these, so just the occurence was enough to make him fluster.

"It's okay, love! If you look at it from a different angle, I guess it would mean that we're already ready to start."

"Y-Yeah... You're right."

Corrin was still a bit embarrassed by what had just transpired, but he soon recovered. "Well then, I'm ready when you are."

"Then I guess we're ready to begin!"

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

[⚠️] **SMUT BEGINS HERE!!** [⚠️]

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Felicia rose from Corrin's lap as they both stripped down to their undergarments and positioned themselves onto their bed, with Corrin on top. This was actually their first time having sex, so they were both a little nervous for their first time. But they had waited so long for this day to come, and now that it had, they were ready. However, with the experience came Corrin's desire to experiment and explore.

"U-Um... There's a few things I want to try first, if that's okay."

"Ah... Go ahead! This is our first time, after all."

"Okay... If I do something you don't like, let me know."

Corrin dipped his head into the crevice of Felicia's neck, where he traced peppered kisses along the collarbone, gently nipping and sucking at a few areas here and there, but just gentle enough to avoid leaving marks, he hoped. He wasn't quite ready to be _that_ rough with her, and he **certainly** wasn't going to do it if she wasn't ready. So he stuck with gentle kisses for now.

The feeling of Corrin's feathery kisses and his hair brushing against Felicia's face caused her to giggle a bit. He perked up to look at his lover, inaudibly questioning if he had hurt her or caused discomfort in any way.

Felicia picked this up and said, "Oh, everthing's okay, love! It just tickled is all!"

Corrin let out a sigh in relief, then continued for a little bit. After a bit of planting soft kisses along her jawline as he had done before, Corrin decided to move on from her neck, so he advanced downward...

...until Corrin's hands found their way to Felicia's bra─specifically the clasp─and began fumbling around with it. After a bit of trial and error, he managed to work the clasp and removed his wife's bra, freeing her breasts from their "prison" of sorts. Corrin simply stared at her now-exposed breasts in their full glory, completely bewitched by their beauty. He knew what they were and somewhat knew what they looked like (partially thanks to the way Camilla dressed), but he had never seen completely bare breasts before.

"Corrin? Is something wrong?"

Felicia's voice snapped him out of his trance, and he looked up at her upon hearing it. "N-No, I'm fine. It's just... You're so beautiful."

"Awh... You're always so sweet, you know that?"

"Not at sweet as you are, my love."

"Oh, stop it."

They shared a laugh before Corrin resumed his course. He stationed his hands on the mounds of her chest and began playing with them, curious as to what they felt like. They were soft and squishy against his hands as they moved in reaction to his motions. This earned a series of moans from the rose-haired woman, which seemed to egg Corrin on.

So he continued, groping and squeezing her breasts and causing Felicia to moan from the pleasure. Her moans were gratifying and pleasant, and he wanted to hear more of them. And an idea sparked into mind.

Corrin paused for a moment to gaze down at her mounds, noticing how her nipples had become increasingly pink and erect since he started playing with them. They were beautiful to him, especially since the color reminded him of Felicia's hair. But he didn't want to waste any time and dove down to take her left breast into his mouth.

The feeling of the soft flesh in his mouth was foreign to him, but if he was going to do this, then he was going to do it properly. He brought his tongue up to the nipple and began licking it from within his mouth, feeling as it hardened against his wet muscle.

While he licked and sucked at the breast currently in his mouth, he used his right hand to massage and grope the latter. This earned more needy moans and whines from Felicia, which eventually spawned a feeling of lust within the prince.

"A-Ah~! C-Corrin... You make m-me feel... Ah! So good...~! K-Keep going...!" Felicia cried in between moans, her voice wanton and shaky with pleasure and anticipation.

After a bit of this, he switched places, taking her right breast into his mouth and using his left hand to knead the left breast, now soaked in his saliva. He licked and swirled his tongue around the pebbled nipple within just as he did with the latter. The feeling of the nipple against his tongue felt amazing to him, and he could tell that it was making Felicia feel good as well.

Eventually he stopped and released Felicia's breasts, causing the latter to whine from the loss of contact. "W-Why'd you stop...?"

Corrin felt bad for stopping when she was feeling so good, so he went up and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry, Felicia. I'm not done yet, and I promise I'll make you feel even better," he reassured her.

"I-It's okay! Just go at your own pace!" she replied, earning a chuckle from Corrin.

"There's one more thing I want to do before we _truly_ begin. I promise you'll love it."

Felicia nodded as he traveled downward, stopping once his face was parallel to her clothed womanhood. Her panties were soaked with her love juices, and it was a telltale sign that Corrin had made her feel good, though he hadn't done much.

"D-Did I really make you feel _that_ good?" he asked.

"Of course!" Felicia responded. "Even if it wasn't much, and even though this is only our first time, you gave me so much pleasure! I'm excited to see what else you have in mind."

"I'm glad. I want to pleasure you more."

Looking at her panties, an idea came to Corrin. His hands met the soft fabric of her undergarments and his fingers hooked around the waistband, stretching it and slowly pulling her panties down, revealing her wet pussy. He tossed the panties somewhere in the room, discarding it. His gaze was fixed on her womanhood, soaked and swollen with anticipation, and he marveled at it.

Corrin stared at his wife's pussy for a little while before snapping back into reality, proceeding with his little "plan." He gently spread her legs apart before diving in, nestling in between her thighs and his face practically pressed up against her womanhood. He wasted no time delivering pleasure to the woman as he inserted his tongue and got straight to work, licking and swirling the wet muscle around the inside of her clit, tasting her love juices while he ate her out.

"A-Ah~! Corrin!! Your tongue...Ah! It feels... So good!! Please... Don't stop~!! Ah! Aaah~!" His movements warranted needy and lewd moans from Felicia, who was now begging for him, causing his sense of curiousity to morph into pure lust. She brought a hand up to his head, clutching a fistful of his soft locks and prying him into her clit. Taking the hints, he picked up the pace and drove his tongue a bit deeper, making sure his tongue could reach every crevice of her needy cunt and as far as it would let him.

Felicia's orgasm was fast approaching at this point, and she told Corrin that. By now, her hand had left his head and was now clutching the sheets under her. Corrin continued at the pace he was currently at until Felicia's orgasm waved over her as she came into the prince's mouth, letting out a high-pitched moan as she did. He swallowed her cum and lifted his head to lock gazes with Felicia, his eyes lighting up. "Beloved... You taste so delicious! Do you want a taste?"

"S-Sure thing...!" Upon hearing her response, Corrin brought his face up to hers and planted a soft, gentle kiss on her lips, letting her taste herself. Corrin brought his tongue up to her plump lips to solicit entrance to her mouth, which she granted. Corrin's tongue was skillful despite his inexperience as it explored Felicia's wet crevice, making sure to reach every inch he could reach with it and properly making out with her. Felicia's tongue joined his, and they danced within as they traded saliva in a gentle yet heated makeout session.

After what seemed like an eternity, the couple parted and gasped for air, a thick string of saliva connecting their tongues as they panted. Their faces were flushed at this point as they stared into each others eyes lovingly. After regaining oxygen, Corrin broke the silence, asking, "A-Are you ready... for the grand finale?"

"Y-Yes! I've been waiting so long for this... So please don't hold back!"

"Alright. If I get too rough, please let me know."

Felicia nodded, and Corrin aligned his body with hers. He hesitated for a moment, but once he collected his thoughts, he slowly thrusted his cock into her lonely womanhood, earning a yelp from the woman. Corrin panicked, afraid that he might've hurt her, and apologies began flowing like a river.

"F-Felicia, love, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you... I'm sorry! I'm sorry--!"

Felicia placed a finger against his lips, silencing him. "It's okay, my love. It'll hurt a little bit since it's our first time, but it's worth it. I'm willing to go through the pain if it means I'll get to have sex with you, even if we weren't trying to have a baby. Please don't let that discourage you, you're doing great!"

Her words inspired Corrin to continue, fully sheathing his dick into her pussy as gently as possible. Felicia squirmed a little, but she reassured him that she was fine and that he wasn't doing anything wrong, which built him up more. Once he was inside her, he began thrusting gently into her, grunting and clutching the sheets on either side of Felicia, who was letting out softer moans with each thrust.

With time, Corrin progressively picked up the pace, thrusting quicker and with a bit more force as he fucked into Felicia, whose moans increased in pitch to correlate with Corrin's increase in speed and force. He could feel her cunt tightening up around his cock, as though it was giving it a tight hug. With each thrust, Corrin's grunts became much more gritty and loud, which were usually followed by pants. His grunts had become conjoined with Felicia's moans, creating a harmonic rhythm of lewd sounds on top of the sound of his cock fucking into her and wet flesh slapping against each other in heated sex.

And after what seemed like an eternity of steamy sex, the couple could feel their climaxes approaching (again, for Felicia anyway).

"F-Felicia!! I'm... I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too...!! And I'm ready for you! I ready for your seed to fill my pussy!!"

"I'm... I'm gonna... _Nhaaargh!!!_ "

Corrin let out a lewd, somewhat high-pitched moan as he loses control over his voice, blowing his seed into Felicia's pussy. Almost immediately after, Felicia does the same, her own orgasm sweeping over her as she let out a loud moan in the process. Corrin collapses onto her from exhaustion and ejects his cock. The sheets below them had been soaked by love juices and cum, but both are far too exhausted to do anything about it.

"Sh...Should we clean up the mess we made...?" Felicia asks, her tone soft and tired.

"We... We can worry about it later," Corrin responds just as tired. He cuddled into Felicia, his head resting on the crook of her neck while her arms made their way around his abdomen.

"I'm so happy... We're finally going to have a baby."

"And I'll finally be a father." Corrin let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm glad... I'm glad I was able to help you get through... _you know_."

"Me too... I'm forever grateful for everything you've done for me. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be where I am today... in your arms like this. I can't believe the gods gave me you, you're so perfect."

Felicia let out a soft giggle. "You make me feel so loved."

"You deserve it. You make me feel loved all the same."

The woman let out a yawn. "Ah...! Well, I'll see you tomorrow, my love..."

"I'll be here." Corrin rolled the covers over the two of them as they cuddled in each others embrace, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

━━━✦❘༻༺❘✦━━━

It's been several years since Corrin and Felicia had their daughter, who they named Kana. The three of them became a very wonderful, happy family, and things couldn't be any better for them. Not to mention that Kana was absolutely a bundle of joy.

Kana had inhereted Corrin's ability to turn into a dragon and Felicia's ice magic, although she wouldn't ever have to use them in combat... they hoped. She was also a lot like both parents, which gave way to some interesting occurences.

And right now, Corrin and Felicia were in the process of tucking Kana in for bed. Felicia kissed her on the forehead as she rolled the covers over the child. "Goodnight, sweetie! Your father and I will see you in the morning! We love you so much!"

"I love you and Papa so much too! Goodnight!"

"Sweet dreams!"

Corrin planted a little kiss on Kana's forehead as well before saying goodnight and that he loves her and exiting the room with Felicia.

"Ah... She's just so sweet, don't you think?" Felicia asked Corrin as they entered their own room.

"Undoubtedly. I'm so proud to be her father."

Felicia giggled at his response before getting an idea. "Hey... Since Kana's gone to bed, why don't we have a little bit of fun of our own?" She made her middle and index finger walk up Corrin's chest as she asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Oh, Felicia, you know it's hard not to accept when you tempt me like this," he teased.

"Then what do you say... _my beloved dragon prince_ ~?"

"I'd be more than happy to, _my princess_ ~."

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, despite how many times I had to write and rewrite this work, this is probably one of my top favorite works written by, well, _me_. Hard work pays off, I guess. And I know it wasn't _exactly_ what was requested (with the inclusion of slight angst), but I tried my best to make it as cute and wholesome as possible where I could.
> 
> I also tried my best when it came down to characterization (because I absolutely suck ass when it comes to that, I think), but there's the possibility of the characters being OOC here. Please bear with me, my readers.
> 
> Actually, what should I call you guys? Hmm...
> 
> Uh, anyways, I took the title from "Follow You" by Bring Me the Horizon. It's a good song.
> 
> Well, anyway, I hope you all will continue to enjoy my works. And if you want to request something, feel free to ask! Requests are always open.


End file.
